


Vermillion academy fan-adventure

by zediekiel



Series: Vermillion Academy, fanventure [1]
Category: The Vermillion Academy and GenCrawl
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:58:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zediekiel/pseuds/zediekiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An rp turned fanfic, done with two friends to occupy ourselves during the intermission.<br/>Vince belongs to; http://visiblecats.tumblr.com/<br/>Karen belongs to; http://eatthecupcake.tumblr.com/<br/>Meant to be submitted to Wildwest.scifi because they're taking stuff now.  </p><p>So lets watch and see a bunch of angsty teenagers on an angsty train, going to a place which will bring them all more angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vitamin Water

They’re there again. The things, which you aren’t sure, are really there but really are. The things, which float over your head just before you wake up, gone before you open your eye. You’re not sure what they are but they scare you a little bit…then again everything kind of scares you. You must be an awful fearful person if you’re afraid of something which you can’t even see….or are you a normal person because to be honest, the first alien movie was a LOT scarier than the rest for that very same fact. 

Where was I…oh yes, we all want to know who you are…Karen huh…I guess that means that that makes you a girl then. The kind of girl who wakes up every morning wearing a blue t-shirt and long pajama pants. The kind with long brown hair and an utterly mousy disposition. Oh well, to each their own I guess. 

Now where are you anyway…oh that’s right. The *chug chug chug* reminds you that you’re aboard a sleeper car. One of many on the train you currently inhabit. It’s amazing that such a thing would exist, even in the UK especially in this day and age, but here you are. Blearily you open your eye and swing out of bed. You stumble half awake to the tiny bathroom attached to your tinier sleeping quarters. Hurriedly you make use of the toilet, finishing your business in a more lady like manner than this narrator can describe. 

Facing the tiny mirror over the tiny sink you see yourself, exactly as I described you earlier, your one eye taking in your entire countenance. What was that? One eye? Of course you only have one eye! What you expect people to be original when their characters have physical defects? Hell no! You’ve got a cool backstory to go with it and everything! Ok, to YOU it may be a horribly traumatic and terrifying experience but trust me; it’s cool to everyone else. 

*THUNK* “GAAH!” You hear a sound coming from the next room over. It’s a mans voice. This makes you nervous, but so does everything else. So it’s fine…sort of. Moving out of your tiny and bathroom, back to your even tinier room you get dressed quickly, stepping out into the hall in a blue sweater, a pleated black skirt and a mismatched pair of stockings…dangit. You swore you’d put on a proper pair this time…guess not. 

Adjacent to you and almost a second later a boy steps out. He’s...pretty darn strange. The first thing which catches your eye is his hair. It looks like half of it is shaved off…except that they left the sideburns in. Like he was tank girls’ illegitimate son or something. Also, his hair is bright turquoise. Pretty worthy of note to be honest. Some would call it blue or maybe a very light shade of green, but it’s definitely turquoise. You quickly look back down trying not to stare too much at the odd boy. 

Trying to be inconspicuous you walk into the next car, the wind whipping around you fast and loud. Sighing in relief at avoiding an anxiety inducing social interaction you look around. It seems to be another passenger car, with more sliding metal doors and frosted glass, preventing you from seeing inside. 

Then for some reason you think about your water bottle. It’s a rather odd thought to think of but you think of it anyway. You recall how you filled it up last night, and even put a few drops of that weird fruit flavor thing in it. The one which turned it a slightly different color and taste. Why you put that stuff in you have no idea as you don’t like it that much, but now you can’t stop thinking about it and- * splash*

Aaaand there it is. Vitamin water splashed all over you. Stupid STUPID psychoportative powers. At least no one’s around to see…ok you know where this is going. You turn around at the sound of the door opening behind you. It is the boy from before. You stare up at him, at least half a foot taller than you. He has dark skin, and on the side of his head (mostly) without hair you see that he has a lot of piercings in his other ear. 

And he’s just…standing there…looking down at this short girl, dressed in clothes which are a little too big, wet and covered in the sticky sweet scent of vitamin water, and it looks like you had a slushee poured over your head, and it’s running down your back, and he’s just standing there STARING at you and…it’s just too much, you feel tears start to well up in your eyes, barely able to make eye contact with him.

“Um...hey are you all right?” he asks in a voice much softer than you thought he’d have. “You need some help?

"Um...sorry, no, I'm fine..." couldn’t he tell that she didn’t want to be seen like well…This? A mess! Involuntarily teleporting liquids! WET! "Uh, sorry if I disturbed you..." you add, staring off to the side.

"No, no, its fine. I’m up 'cause I can’t sleep with all the sounds this train makes. Say, why are you up so early?" You don’t speak for a while, privately wanting to scream at the top of your lungs…but he keeps talking and trying to make conversation and being nice and it’s just making you feel worse that you’re trying to blow him off. 

He’s starting to shift uncomfortably now, idly clasping his right hand, which seemed to be covered in bandages and to have a bit of fresh blood around the knuckles. 

"Uhm-- I uh..." You’re having a hard time coming up with a response "I was uh, having trouble sleeping too..." that was a lie. You always wake up way too early. The shapes always make sure you never get a full nights rest. 

"Er...sorry, I feel embarrassed..." GUH! That’s such…WAY too on the nose to say. SERIOUSLY!? Can’t you think of something else? So terrible. “Well…You know there’s nothing to be embarrassed about”

You look up to him for the first time…as in…REALLY look up at him and see what he looks like. His eyes are orange and he has plasters over the bridge of his nose and cheek. His cheekbones are just high enough, but not too pointy. His mouth just a little crooked with that reassuring smile of his. And you quietly think to yourself the words you promised you would never say after all those fandoms and Internet nerds ruined it for you; oh no….he’s hot! 

“Th-thank you, um….I really should be going…changing…sorry-um…have a nice day” you say moving past him, trying to not get his clothes soaked in the vitamin water mix. Scurrying back to your tiny bathroom with the tinier room attached you immediately change, soaking the clothes in the sink and washing as best you can in the small bowl like basin. You sigh, water running. You think you see something out of the corner of your eye and ignore it…It’s there too often to make any difference. Taking a deep breath you head back to bed, maybe you’ll try again in an hour or so.


	2. The man with the milky voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More teen angst an an unexpected appearance that was totally expected because of reasons. Also romance...or maybe the opposite of romance...hatemance? Whatever. Stuff happens and characters develop.  
> Vince belongs to; http://visiblecats.tumblr.com/  
> Karen belongs to; http://eatthecupcake.tumblr.com/  
> Gabriel belongs to me.

You step out of your cabin once more, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt this time. It has the logo of a band on it…not one you listen to, but a band nonetheless. As if on cue the boy with the turquoise hair steps out of his own supposedly tinier room. “Oh, well..deja vu right?” he says failing at being casual. 

You stare in any direction but him, while still trying to make eye contact, trying to not be rude, trying to forget what happened earlier that morning. 

“Um hey…I’m kindof hungry, do you know where the food car is?” you swallow “Um…yes” “Cool, I’m Vince. Wanna eat brunch together?” You manage to tear your eyes away from his right hand and look at him again. He’s wearing that slightly crooked smile again. “S-sure” you say not sure at all. “I-I’m Karin” You’re nervous, but apparently he’s not going to make a big deal about the vitamin water thing…so you guess you shouldn’t either. “Glad to meet you Karin! Can’t wait to get to know you more. I mean, not in any weird way or anything but I think we can be friends. Oh and have you heard abou-“

He’s saying something now, you don’t really pay much attention to be honest. Not to be rude or anything but sometimes you feel people talk just… a little too much. You listen with varying levels of interest as he is apparently trying to “break the ice” by talking about the school you’re both going to. About Vermillion academy and how great it’s going to be. About how the teachers are taught by the students and how the students teach each other…that all sounds incredibly silly but it brings hint of a smile to your lips as you nod appropriately at the right parts. 

He’s…kindof charming. He mentions that he has technomancy and Psychoportation. “I um..I’ve got psychoportation too” you mention smiling, but forcing it a little more than you should. “That’s awesome” he says. “So what kind can you do? I tend to make portals to places and stuff…they’re not very big, but they’re pretty good I think” he says proud that you finally spoke up. “What about you? Are you able to make portals? Or do you just blip objects around? Or do you blip yourself around? Or do you do all three?” 

He’s bombarding you now and it’s a little uncomfortable. You decide to answer as you make your way to the next car before you get overwhelmed with his questions. “I uh…I can…teleport objects…though…nothing too dense…mostly liquids..and stuff” “Cooooool” he says clearly fascinated.

At last you open the final door arriving at long last at the dining car. On the far left you see a counter laden in buffet style with traditional breakfast goodies…on your right, are booths, similar to the ones found in hotels. Aside from the robot operating the food counter, there’s one other person. A boy about your and Vince’s age wearing a jacket over a sweater-vest over what looks like a sweater. He has a tangled mess of brown hair and is idly trying to balance a salt shaker on its edge. You move over to the counter with Vince and start looking at the various food…your perusal is disrupted when you feel something. 

Not the kind of thing you normally feel when the shapeless shapes are there just outside of your field of vision, the kind of feeling you get, that you ALWAYS get, when someone is watching you. You glance back nervously. He’s staring at you now. The boy at the table with the jacket over the sweater-vest over the sweater is staring at you. His eyes seem sunken and haunted with bags under them which almost come down to below his nose. 

You try to ignore him but he just keeps staring. You put some eggs on your plate but he’s still there, STARING. You can feel it, that wordless voice which emenates from people, emanating so SO hard from him. Like he’s silently screaming to you. Like his thoughts are on loudspeaker and he’s just daring you to listen in. You want to scream at him “STOP STARING AT ME” but you don’t. Facing him would just make it worse. Your plate is now almost completely eggs now. You never stopped loading them up. 

Vince would follow Karen, perusing his options while still looking over at the man every now and then. With the train sounds, the lack of actual sleep, and this guy staring, he was a little…tense. "Hey guy! it's rude to stare, you got something to say or what!?" he would say, huffing at the newcomer. Well…oldcomer but you get my idea.

"She's not safe you know" the strange boy would say, speaking in an eerily soft and haunting voice. Like wet milk, evaporated and running through your ears. "She is going to bring great misfortune to all around her...and she will be so...so sorry for it"

You stare at the man, unable to think of something to say. What does this person want? What was he talking about? Was it your fault? Did you do something wrong? You probably did. 

"I-I..." you stammer, looking away to stare at the eggs on your plate. "Whu...what do you--... what do you mean...?" you ask, your voice nearly a whisper.

"I can feel things. Things yet to be. I can feel your fear. I can feel you are right to be afraid. Afraid that your powers might cause something...drastic...you are right...they will." He continued to look at her with that hollow stare of his. "Do I scare you?" No…just…stop you think to yourself. The things you deal with every day are weird enough without being told that your already shaky grasp of your powers will lead to catastrophe. 

"What the fuck are you talking about!? She's Godamned harmless. stop freaking her out, ya hear!" Vince would say, still shouting

"It’s fine…either way…You can ignore me if you like…my fear of her won’t change you or anything… Nothing will change anything actually. Do you find it funny? How choice is an illusion? I find it funny. No. Funny is the wrong word....depressing? No...that's no good either"

Getting progressively more fed up with this odd guy, Vince would turn away from him and order quickly "I’d like an apple and a breakfast burrito” pushing his tray towards the robot. “Karen, what’ll you have?”

The man's first statement kept ringing in her head. 

You already thought of yourself as a bother to others…or at the very least, not someone anyone would like to be around. And now this man is saying you'll cause even more misfortune. A feeling of dread settled into your stomach. 

"I'm...afraid..." You whisper. You’re afraid of the man and his cryptic words, and even more afraid of what they implied. Your thoughts jumble together into a pile of dirty laundry as Vince suddenly asks what you want. 

"Uh-...uhm...I'm...I'll just have some eggs and toast, please..." You say quickly throwing a piece of slightly burnt toast on your pile of eggs . Reaching into your pocket and placing a balled up twenty pound note on the counter, letting Vince collect the rest. Your good eye moves almost involuntarily to stare at the strange man. A thought begins to form in your mind and you “verbalize” it, the air distorting slightly as waves of thought move through the air towards the mans head, striking him and causing his eyes to blink, water and shut for a moment as he feels the message enter his psyche. ‘You're afraid of me...?'

"Yes. Your future is...disconcerting." he said aloud. "While I cannot see into your mind, I can see things which may happen, and which have happened. And it is obvious you are afraid. And I sense that fear will lead to greater misfortune. And so, I fear as well"  
Vince would have the food and keenly paid attention to their verbal transaction. You feel his intensity and anger starting to bristle. "I’ll go find a table" he says, shooting the man one last glare before going off to look for one.

You don't move to follow after Vince quite yet, keeping your eye on the strange man. You’re petrified…no that’s not quite the right word…entranced? No that still doesn’t work either. The point is you’re somewhere on the scale of petrified and entranced and you can’t move…not yet anyway. You need to know.

"What...what do you see...?" You grip your tray more tightly, knuckles turning white. However disconcerting he is, he’s an anchor..something to latch on to. Trying to focus on him so as to not have some object hit her head again like earlier. You’re surprised that hasn't happened already, seeing as it occurred so easily before. Some pretty big inconsistencies with your powers to be sure.

"...I see you...crying...and so is everyone around you. They feel your sadness, and they become sad. You feel theirs, and all begin to despair at the feelings... multiplied endlessly. Then something opens up. Something I can't see." His voice trembled and cracked at that last phrase. "And then nothing..."

"It would be better...if you were not sad at all" he said at last, looking at the saltshaker in deep contemplation.

You release a breath you were keenly aware of holding, as the boy finishes his last statement. 

"I...it isn’t...that easy." You mumble, regaining enough self control to look away, "I'm sorry..." This man didn't seem as bad as before, after all he was concerned. But...what would trigger the event that he saw? You know it'll be your fault, seeing as you’re the one causing misery. You'd have to be extra careful...

"Uh...who are you...?" Karen then asked, noticing he hadn't mentioned his name yet.

“Gabriel" he said. "But people tend to call me Gabe"


	3. Big Block Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the angst continues, more characterization, barely a plot in sight. Well, that's a lie. A big plot point is rising in the distance, though you'll probably have to read a ways to get to that.
> 
> Vince belongs to; http://visiblecats.tumblr.com/  
> Karen belongs to; http://eatthecupcake.tumblr.com/  
> Gabriel belongs to me. 
> 
> Enjoy

Vince had been listening to the rest of the conversation pan out, and seeing that it ended well, he got back up and walked over to Gabe. "Hey Gabe, wanna sit with us instead of by yourself here? We might as well seeing as we're all in the same boat and all"

He would remain silent as he picked up the salt shaker and moved to the next table.

"Ah-" You’re surprised that Vince invited him to sit, seeing as how angry he got with him just a minute ago. Maybe it was easy for him to forgive? You silently wish you could forgive so easily... You swallow nervously and go over to their table and took a seat. You needed to relax...

"So, Gabe, I’m sorry I snapped earlier, last night was kinda rough."

“…I’m not. You’re probably in more danger than anyone at this table”   
“Whoa, dude. Calm the fuck down ok. No need to be threatening anyone”  
Things were getting…more uncomfortable if that was possible. And things had been going so well too. You needed to do something…say something before these two get out of hand again. “Uhm…Uh…So um, what powers do you have?” she asked nervously. 

“Oh uh, Technomancy and Psychoportation. A net buddy of mine told me that they let you in if you manage to hack into this website thing.” He would chuckle a little “funny thing is, I actually did it on a dare to see if I could do it in under an hour. Lost the bet, still cracked it before the second hour was up though”.

“…Why did you come to the academy” Gabriel asked staring at Vince with those eyes which looked like charcoal had been spat into them. 

“Uh, just to get better at it I guess. The Academy’s supposed to be like, the best there is. I’d kindof be nuts for not coming here” he said chuckling lightly. Despite his smile, Karen would feel something…odd peeling off of him…something akin to anxiety, and then it was gone. 

“…And you?” his eyes would turn staring at you. A stare that was practically palpable. Like a giant pair of eyeballs resting on your shoulders. The kind that most in civilized society didn’t keep.

"Urmf--" You try to calm yourself biting into and swallowing a mouthful of toast, giving you graceful seconds to steady yourself and respond without sounding like a complete idiot. 

"Uh, my parents sent me...they said it would help..." you reply quietly, less confidant than you’d hope you’d sound. He’s still starring. Like he can see right through you… dear god if he actually could- you take another bite of toast, silencing that train of thought.

“…So why did they accept you?” he continued. "A--accept me? Well, they sent letters to the academy saying that I needed help, um, with my powers..." You glance out the window as scenery zips by. 

“…Category Z” Gabriel would state plainly. “W-what?” you ask bewildered “Though you’re probably one of the prettier ones”

*ahem* Vince would interrupt, seeking to divert the attention from Karen. And what was that “pretty” line out of no where? And what was a category Z? Still intent on eating his food however, Vince would begin grilling Gabriel in the same way that he had grilled Karen. “So Gabe mm. What about you? How’d *chew* You get into the academy?”

"....I predicted the death of senator Abraham Vanderglitch...down to the minute...eight weeks before it happened"

"sho" he would pause to swallow "you practice clairesentience then?"

"Yes...though it is...unpredictable...and almost always...I only see future...tragedies"

"That all you do?" "I also...have psychokinesis" he would look down again. Staring at the salt shaker. “It is also…difficult...to control”

Karen lifted her head at the last thing he said. He had trouble controlling his powers too? Maybe not to her extent, but it was something she could relate too for sure. Her telepathy is what really messed her up, it's caused her so much trouble in the past. 

"I have...trouble with my telepathy..." you mumble. "I punched the ceiling earlier because of a stress portal" he said, taking a bite of his apple and swallowing. "It’s not that uncommon to not have complete control of the powers you have.”

“I assure you…my problem is more…severe…” they would remain in silence for some time, and it seemed as though Vince were about to speak once more, but Gabriel interrupted him. “We’re here” Glancing out the window, you see the island coming towards you in the distance as the train rounded a final bend in its tracks, providing the passengers with a decent view of the academy. 

If this were a more interesting medium, they would have seen the Large block letters, overtly displaying the title of both the location and the story, like some kindof cheesy gimmick from a proginator comic which almost all other user-input based comics stemmed from. Thankfully however, you are not enjoying a comic medium and therefore do not have to be subjected to that eyesore of a title rising majestically in the distance…you’re welcome.


	4. Saphire house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An rp turned fanfic, done with two friends to occupy ourselves during the intermission.
> 
> Vince belongs to; http://visiblecats.tumblr.com/  
> Karen belongs to; http://eatthecupcake.tumblr.com/  
> Gabriel belongs to me.
> 
> In which they FINALLY get off the train...also riots and check-in shenanigans.

The train would pull up to the station and you would immediately feel an overwhelming sense of rage and anxiety. The rage probably isn’t yours though. Anxiety is, but rage is something…almost special to you. 

You can see them now. Crowds of people lining the train platforms. Most of them are middle aged and/or holding signs. The bad kind made from poster board and a 2x4 taped on the back. Images of a tool of torture turned into an object of religious reverence dot the signs and seem to be engraved in their minds. Hatred. And fear.   
You’re starting to feel stressed again. You feel your notebook in your bag. It’s there. It has all of your secrets. Secrets that if anyone knew would land you square in the arms of that mob. Is it square? Cause I don’t think the mob would line up to form an orderly square to catch you in. Immediate? That’s a little better but still not the right word. All the while the intrusive image of your notebook keeps popping into your head…strike that…over your head and you feel the hard-cover journal clunk your crown and fall back into the booth behind you. 

“WHOA, you ok Karen?” Vince would offer, surprised at the intrusion of the book. At that Gabriel would get up and seem to leave the table for a moment. You were almost grateful for him leaving. You didn’t want him OR Vince to see the book. Not now. You’re just glad that you’re pinning Vince into the booth, it’s clear that he wants to get the book for you, but there’s no way in hell you’re going to let him do that. 

Alright, focus. All you need to do is focus. The mild throbbing sensation in your head intensifies. Probably from using too much power. You don’t particularly like it and so far it has brought you nothing but problems. You definitely see how it COULD be useful and you’re more than a little intereste- no no, you’re getting side tracked again, you need to fo-

You feel a weight appear in your lap and a cold burning sensation wash over your head. You open your eyes. The book is there, and you raise your hand to feel a bag of ice on top of your head. Gabriel slides back into his seat across from you. Did…did he do that? You reach down with your other hand. It’s the book alright. You’d know the pleather cover anywhere. Careful to not let Vince see it, oh god did Gabriel see it? No no, he only saw the cover. Ok, the cover is a little weird. Ok it’s REALLY weird but um…oh god. At least he was quiet about it. You return from your rampant anxiety ridden train of thought and slip the note back into your bag between your knees. 

The train comes to a halt, rocking back and forth a bit as the air-breaks kick in and the train ceases its journey. The crowd is closer now. Their emotions more intense. Reluctantly, you slide out of the booth after Gabriel, swinging your messenger bag over your shoulder. You try to head back to your car but Vince blocks your way. “Relax. They take our luggage in for us.” “Uh- h-how do you know?” “They sent an email about it this morning” well…that made sense. Guh, you shouldn’t be doubting him. He’s been so nice and understanding to you already. 

Taking deep anxiety ridden breaths you follow Gabriel. Vince passes both of you by, seemingly keen on being the first to get off the train. You start to trail further and further behind. Gabriel stops and turns around. He waits for you to catch up. You REALLY wish he didn’t. The voices are chanting slogans now. How you’re the devil. How you’re a monster. An abomination. A mistake of god. You’re at the door. Gabriel is standing there next to you…and he pushes you slightly. You practically fall off the train, stumbling to the ground. He stays behind you. Like some kind of shadow. You guess it’d be endearing that he’s helping you get off…if he wasn’t so…unnerving. Vince is already inside the other station waving to you. “…It’s safe” Gabriel would say. “The guards will keep them away…” indicating the six men and women on either side of the train door, forming a path up to the station. 

You keep walking. Feet moving on their own. All you want to do is get out of that hellish cloud of emotions. Pounding on the inside of your skull like a marching band of giant ants…well not giant. Medium sized ants. About the size of a rat…though that’s still pretty big you guess. Your paranoia, and Vinces encouragement at the other end gets you through. You see in relief, watching the crowd behind you and hurry further into the station. 

Moving through, you are ushered on by the two boys. Everything around here is just…so much. So many new things. It’s a little overwhelming. Ok, a LOT overwhelming. You hear something, then look up. It’s a man. He’s wearing a labcoat with green stripes down the side. Brown hair drawn back into a ponytail and a gotee. He says something about being called away on urgent business. He hands you your room keys. He says that in order to sign up for classes you’ll need to head to the deans office, wherever that is. He says that he really can’t stay any longer. That if they need more help just look to a person with a purple design on their sleeves. And he leaves you…just like that. 

You think to yourself, REALLY? He’s just going to leave us here like that? Alone? No guidance but a plastic card and a dorm number? You’d mentally gripe about it more but Vince is already moving. He seems to want to get to the new dorms as soon as possible. Your keys say “sapphire house” whatever that means. 

“Sooo…sapphire house huh?” Vince would say holding up his card. “…think we should check it out? Or maybe head over to that concert out front. It sounds pretty bitchin” nodding towards the head-bopping sounds of electric guitars and drums playing songs from the late eighties. 

You’d never really been to a concert before…they always seemed…so loud. And after being homeschooled for the past three years you havn’t had much interaction with people your age. Honestly you were…a little curious. You were about to say something but then you glimpsed it again. The thing just out of the corner of the eye that you couldn’t see. You remembered why you avoided public places. Your heart sank a little. “We um, we should probably head to the dorms”.

Vince seemed just fine with that shrugging a bit, and Gabriel…he didn’t say much. Just followed along. 

Arriving at the dorms it...surprisingly seemed to fit the title. Blue bricks, windows with a hint of blue and even blue trees…they even seemed to have little crystalline structures on their leaves…which were orange…seems they missed the notice on that one.   
The building itself was your standard housing, three floors, a basement with coin operated washing machines. The floors seemed to be organized so that one floor was all men and another was all women, so on and so forth. 

You bid them both goodbye and hurry to your room, swipping your key-card on the electronic lock on the door. It beeps red twice. You blink, and swipe again. More blinks. Still not working. You turn around. Vince is coming down the hallway. He waves you down. “Hey uh, can’t get in either?” You nod. For whatever reason your cards don’t seem to be working properly. “Yeah, mine either. Oh, sorry but uh, Gabe says there’s something on the roof we need to see. 

You nod again, still not sure what this is about. Or why Vince would inform you about it. Maybe he, well…no no, it’s stupid. You’re projecting again. You heft your satchel once more following after him. 

Heading up the stairs you come to the door to the roof. Gabriel is already standing at the door, palm flat on it. He holds out his other hand to you as you near the landing. “Stand back…” *BOOOOOOOM!!!!*


End file.
